


What Happens on the Perseus Stays on the Perseus

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Property Damage, Accidental Property Destruction, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Boats and Ships, Boredom, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Jobs, Hot Weather, June-On A Boat, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Humor, TKS Events, TKSSummerTimeFunEvent2020, TheKingdomofShipping, Travel, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: When a heat wave strikes while the gang's on the Perseus traveling to America, things go about as normally as you'd expect.
Relationships: Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: TKS Summer Time Fun Event (June and July)





	What Happens on the Perseus Stays on the Perseus

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the entire explore America group was stuck on the Perseus for 40 days, you know some hella weird shit had to be going on, which lead to this fic (along with some others I've written) being written.

Like many days aboard the Perseus, there was a regrettable lack of entertainment and a regrettable excess of day drinking going on. 

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" 

"Ginrou, what the hell are you yelling about now?!" 

"Master Ginrou, it's only 11 am, please take it easy, your liver can't handle that much alcohol!" 

Ignoring the various sound of complaining and distress that came from Ginrou, Kinrou, and Matsukaze's cabin distressingly often, Kohaku sat down, leaning against the side of the deck, wiping the sweat off her forehead. As their journey to America went on, each day seemed to be hotter and more humid than the last, soon outstripping everyone's heat tolerance to some degree or another, and as Kohaku stared up at the sky, lamenting the intolerable boredom she was forced to be balls-deep in, her thoughts starting to drift in a more and more bizarre direction. 

Usually, Senku spent most of the day assigning people various tasks that needed to be done but the overwhelming heat had proved too much for him a while ago, the small, slender scientist admitting defeat against the oppressive weather and retreating to his room five days ago, giving everyone strict orders not to bother him unless it was an emergency. Kohaku couldn't bring herself to blame him-aside from Mozu and Kirisame, who were accustomed to such hot weather and Tsukasa, who was without a doubt the single most impressive physical specimen on the planet, nobody dared to to go up on the main deck any more than was strictly necessary between 10 am and 5 pm, leaving Kohaku with excess time to see just where her increasingly weird train of thought would take her. 

It was amazing, really, how humans adapted to difference circumstances, Kohaku thought, for better or for worse. 

"What if we're stuck on this boat forever?! We'll all become fish food!" 

"I told you already, Senku and that captain will get us to America, you just have to be patient-" 

Kohaku closed her eyes when she heard a scream-the result of Kinrou snatching a bottle of booze away from Ginrou-

"-and stop poisoning yourself and destroying your liver!" 

"But the longer we're out here, the easier it'll be for the man-eating fish to find us!" 

"The what-that doesn't even-there's no such thing, Ginrou-" 

A resounding crash could be heard all across the ship, but it was so hot, nobody bothered to investigate. 

"Master Ginrou-!" 

Though Kohaku knew better than to actually get up and do anything about the disaster occuring in the cabin shared by the two Ishigami village guards and an ancient warrior, she couldn't help but wonder just how the hell poor Matsukaze, who had been rudely awakened from a centuries long nap, so to speak, was even able to communicate with anyone else aboard the Perseus-at any rate, she sure didn't envy the ancient warrior for having to room with Ginrou and Kinrou (Ginrou for obvious reasons and Kinrou because Kinrou always had to go sleep at exactly 10:03 pm and wake up at exactly 6: 17 am-sometimes Kohaku really regretted Senku re-inventing clocks.) As for Senku and the other modern people, with all their science, it made sense how they could understand everyone else, but Matsukaze had no such convenient explanation. 

"What a weird world it is." Kohaku thought, lost in whatever the hell her brain was doing until she felt someone tap on her shoulder with his spear. 

Since there was honestly fuck-all else to do, Kohaku decided "Sure, why not?" when Mozu asked her if she wanted to spar. Even that, however, was ruined by the ridiculously awful heat, both of them lying face down on Mozu's bed in his cabin in complete and utter defeat. 

"I don't usually say this, but it's too fucking hot outside." 

"You're damn right it is." Kohaku agreed, both of them staggering down the stairs to the lower hallway where both of their cabins happened to be. 

Wanting nothing more than to take a nice ice-cold shower and lie down in darkness with a fan blasting cool air in her direction, Kohaku crumpled to her knees in complete and utter disappointment when just as soon as she and Mozu had reached her cabin (his was a few rooms farther down the hallway,) a terrified, miserable, thoroughly wasted Ginrou crashed through the ceiling right into her cabin, landing on her bed and breaking the thing in half like a twig. 

"What the-" Kohaku hid her head in her hands when she saw Ginrou holding a live 42 lb. goldfish and the pieces of a broken fish tank all over her bed and the rest of her cabin. 

"Ginrou, you fucking idiot, what the hell did you just do with that fish?!" Kinrou hollered at Ginrou, who was now even more of a sobbing, snot-nosed mess than he had been before while a pair of footsteps walking on the floor above them stopped suddenly. 

"Oh no, Mr. Sweetie-Poo Captain Fishy Fins the 3rd! Daddy's coming to save you!" Ryuusui, who was naked, leapt through the hole in the ceiling of Kohaku's cabin in hopes of rescuing his 3rd pet goldfish, Kohaku slumping down on the floor in the hallway in complete and utter disbelief and frustration while Mozu snickered at the sight of a drunk teenager and the equally drunk captain of the Perseus attempt to wrestle a giant goldfish into submission, the poor creature flopping around while a bewildered, panicking Matsukaze kept on running back and forth to dump water from the sink on the fish while Kinrou, who had given up on life for the 25th time that hour, accidentally tripped on a stray sock on the floor, landing right on top of Matsukaze, causing both men to fall right on top on Ginrou, Ryuusui, and the fish. 

_____

3 and a half hours later, after the fish was (very regretfully,) thrown into the sea for its own survival and Tsukasa dragged Ginrou, Kinrou, Ryuusui, and Matsukaze, and locked them in a supply closet because they had rudely interrupted his meditation session, Mozu not-so-altruistically suggested that Kohaku share his cabin and Kohaku, knowing exactly what Mozu was angling for and not caring one single bit, took him up on his offer, moving all her stuff out of her cabin and bringing it to his cabin in about 20 minutes, give or take, the dysfunctional pair finding themselves lying face down on his bed with a fan cranked up to the highest setting blasting as much cool air on them as humanly possible. 

"It's fucking boring here." 

"Don't start that shit." Kohaku scolded Mozu, rolling over on her back after she noticed he had done so himself, "You know what happens when you complain about being bored on this fucking ship." 

Senku, ever the diligent taskmaster, always had something for anyone who complained about being bored to do, for better or for worse (usually worse,) and when Senku didn't need help with something or other, there was always "interesting" events spawning themselves into existence to absolutely nobody's delight, like what had just happened in Kohaku's cabin. 

"Well, do you have any ideas? Because if you don't, I certainly do." 

Kohaku grit her teeth, realizing that her throat was too dry to swallow. 

"It's so hot I don't even want to be conscious right now." Kohaku complained, drinking a tiny cup of water she got from the bathroom sink and handing another one to Mozu, flopping back down on the bed when she was done. 

"Man, it wasn't even this hot back on Treasure Island- if this America place is as hot as this, I'm not getting off the ship-" Mozu was cut off by the undeniably soul-crushing sound of the fan breaking. 

Kohaku and Mozu shared a look of pure aggravation and disappointment when they realized what had happened, the miserable boredom and stress levels in the room so high it was almost a physical presence of its own. 

_____

It was way, way too fucking hot for this, Kohaku thought as Mozu shoved his tongue in her mouth, brushing against her teeth for a moment before she opened her mouth on instinct, one hand buried in his thick, textured hair and the other resting somewhere on his waist but, hell, it was so fucking hot outside, it wasn't like not doing this would have improved things at all-at least that was the logic she used to justify herself when she let her hands wander further, Mozu doing the same in return until-

"Dammit, sorry, but it's too fucking hot-" Kohaku complained after she realized the sheets under her were as wet a used towel and pushed Mozu away by breaking their kiss and pressing a hand on his chest. 

"What the-" Mozu gave his reflection a look of disbelief when he happened to glance in the small mirror on the wall after he caught a glint of light shining off it and noticed the kohl he used on his eyes had literally started to disappear because he was sweating that much. "How is it even possible for it to be this fucking hot?" 

"No clue, but if this doesn't let up soon, I'm hunting down that captain and killing him for building a ship that absorbs the horrible heat from outside this much." 

A sudden whirring sound caught their attention and, although they were both half naked at the moment, they both had the same idea and the same desire to act on it. 

_____

"Thank God for that bit of good luck." Kohaku thought as Mozu climbed on top of her back on his bed after they stole the fan from Ginrou, Kinrou, and Matsukaze's room and jerry-rigged it to blow twice the amount of air while making only half the noise-sometimes it paid to pay attention to all that science-y stuff Senku did after all, Kohaku decided, even if it was still a bit hotter than ideal. This wasn't too bad, Kohaku thought while Mozu buried his face in the crook of her neck, nipping at the soft skin there with his teeth while she buried both her hands in his hair, sighing in an almost inaudible voice when Mozu did the same thing all over the rest of her neck, trailing down to her collarbone and chest-not that the emotionally unstable trio they had stolen the fan from would find out about what happened, but just in case, Kohaku tried not to make too much noise. 

Everything was all well and good for once, Kohaku thought while she let her hands wander elsewhere, exploring the rest of Mozu's body while he sucked on one of her nipples-though his personality could use some work, it was simply a firm and undeniable fact that he put just the right amount of work into his body-whatever his training routine was, it worked, Kohaku admitted to herself-it was too hot to play mental gymnastics with herself to pretend he wasn't attractive even if he had been a raging dick back on Treasure Island. The past was the past and the future could be dealt with later, Kohaku (or her hormones, at least,) told herself, her chest heaving and toes curling when Mozu buried his head between her thighs, deciding, for once, to use his mouth for something other than saying whatever ridiculous things popped up in his head. 

When he was done, and not a moment too soon or late, Kohaku found herself overcome with a curious impulse, deciding like she often did in other areas of her life, to act first and ask questions later, pushing him down on the bed just as he had done to her earlier. Whatever idea she was considering at the moment, though, disappeared in a flash when the extension cord they used to hook up the stolen fan suddenly frayed, splitting in two. With their second attempt to cool down the room failed but Kohaku being way too hot and bothered to consider aborting mission, so to speak, now, an idea occurred to her. If she were to ask herself why she did it at any other point in her life, she wouldn't have an answer, but for now, it made sense, and like she often had in other areas of her life, Kohaku decided to act first and ask questions later. 

"Stay there, I have an idea." Kohaku told Mozu, who had propped himself up on his elbow just then, pushing him down by pressing on his chest with her hand. 

Since they were both already naked, it took hardly any time at all to get down to it, Kohaku seating herself in front of Mozu, propping herself up into a decently comfortable position so she could lie back just enough to relax but sit up enough to see what she was doing,. She had never done this before, so she made sure to go slow, stroking his cock with her foot-in fact, if she had told her past self she'd end up doing this in the future, her past self probably would have lost her mind, but after everything that happened and it being too hot to get really up close and personal with him at the moment, it made just enough sense for her to be able to justify herself in the moment and that's where everything really got going. 

If anyone asked, Mozu wasn't really into feet and neither was Kohaku, but when the initial confusion gave way to a reasonably adequate understanding of what was happening, Mozu hissed, biting his lip a little too hard-it felt good, in an odd way. He didn't really care about what Kohaku's feet looked like (or anyone's feet, for that matter,) but the steady, unusual stimulation turned out to be just what his hormones had been craving. Pursing his lips shut as tightly as possible, the only sound Kohaku heard was Mozu's heavy breathing as she continued-on her end, it felt incredibly weird, but somehow still arousing and judging by his reaction, she seemed to be doing something right, so she kept going, both of them staring at each other in near complete silence as neither of them could find anything to say that felt worth saying. 

Kohaku's heart was pounding and Mozu's head was swimming as she steadily moved her feet the same way again and again, not daring to risk doing anything different and making the weirdness get out of control and ruin the whole thing. In some strange way, Mozu wondered if he had lost his mind-when he fantasized about 'playing' with different cute girls, it never crossed his mind to do anything like this, and yet it felt strangely nice-way, way too nice, he thought, the familiar warm feeling building up inside him threatening to boil over-he had certainly never asked any girl to do this before-that was more Ibara's thing-no, no, no, Mozu scolded himself, no way am I gonna think about him now-it wouldn't do if he got soft again now, after all, especially not when it was-it was-

"Mmh-"

Kohaku's heart almost leaped right out of her chest when she heard a soft grunt from Mozu, struggling not to look at him too closely and risk making everything too weird-oh, what the hell, everything's already too weird, Kohaku thought-way too weird and way too late to stop now, and oddly enough, she really didn't want to stop-What the hell's happening to me, Kohaku and Mozu thought as they both locked eyes once again, both of them as red as a tomato and for once not just because of the heat. 

"Uhn, fuck, I'm-" 

Oh my God-The little voice inside Kohaku's head that popped up whenever things got a little too weird and intense for her to handle was in full freak out mode now, Kohaku breathing heavy and swallowing hard as her eyes scanned Mozu's body and they both instinctively reached a hand out to each other, her heart froze in her chest, her vision becoming blurry from focusing too hard for a terrifying, oddly arousing moment as they both squeezed each other's hands and-

After the inevitable happened, Kohaku and Mozu, who had made eye contact again neither entirely on purpose or entirely on accident, were both breathing hard, too embarrassed to say or do anything. 

Another crash was heard in the background accompanied by the sound of Ginrou screaming and Matsukaze crying as an angry Tsukasa was looming over a certain quartet of imbeciles that fell out of a certain supply closet, crashing on the ground next to the strongest high school primate. 

"Promise to never mention a word of this to anyone else?" Oh, I'm still holding his hand-Kohaku quickly let go, hoping he wouldn't mention anything about it. 

"This secret's gonna stay safe with me." he assured her, both of them looking around when they heard another crash and something like someone punching a hole in a wall. 

When they both could breathe normally again, Kohaku and Mozu looked at each other, then at the bathroom, and shrugged. Whatever the hell was happening outside their cabin could wait until later, they both decided as they made their way to the shower, fully intending to take advantage of the availability of running water for multiple reasons in no particular order. 


End file.
